Escape
by Infinite Snow
Summary: The only way to cope with pain in this world is to escape. And that's what Alex intends to do, but gets sucked into a journey filled with surprises and maybe even acceptance in the form of love. [Harry/Alex]
1. Chapter 1

_Because she needs escape from the pain._

-o-

"Why can't you be more like her?" Theresa spat at her daughter one day when a pretty yet polite girl came into the substation.

"Maybe it is because I don't want to be someone else," Alex spat back.

"You shut your mouth, young lady. You need to learn how to be more like a young lady. Instead you live like a slob and walk like a sloth," Theresa snapped at Alex before slamming the cash register closed.

"Oh how wonderful!" An elderly lady exclaimed. Alex turned. She was talking to her friend Harper.

"I'm vegan now," Harper beamed, "It's honestly the best thing ever. I don't have any cravings at ALL."

"Wow, you seem to be a health conscious person," the lady smiled, "Mrs. Russo, is this your daughter?"

"Yes, of course she is," Theresa beamed, "She is my daughter and this is her friend Alex."

"Oh," the lady nodded tersely once she saw Alex's serious face, "Nice."

"Go away Alex, you're making her feel very uncomfortable," Theresa glared at Alex.

"So now your banishing your actual daughter from her family's sub shop? Nice," Alex glared at her mother before slamming the apron down and stormed out the door.

"That can't truly be your daughter, right?" The elderly lady asked skeptically.

"No, no of course not!" Theresa laughed nervously, "Harper is my only daughter."

"She is such a disrespectful lady. How can she even work in the sub shop? And how is she even this beautiful girl's friend?" The lady asked.

"I'm not. She constantly bugs me," Harper laughed, "I only put up with her just to keep her off my back."

"You shouldn't hang out with bad influences like her," the lady went on, "She's a bad luck."

-o-

 _Bad luck…_

Those two words echoed at the back of her head as she continued to walk down the streets of New York City. Through her ear of a bat, she could pick up their conversation from a distance.

So this is what she evolved into – a useless piece of trash.

Her vision blurred as she bumped into someone.

"U-Um, I'm sorry," Alex whispered, then started walking in another direction until a hand on her shoulder held her back.

"Are you crying?" A male's voice with a British accent stopped her in her tracks.

"S-Sorry," Alex stuttered, as the accented voice served to remind her more and more of Mason (who dumped her because he liked Justin's crazy werewolf ex more than her).

"You shouldn't be sorry," the stranger said, and without a warning, drew her into a hug.

 _When was the last time someone hugged me?_ Alex asked herself.

Nobody wanted to be around her. Justin was the headmaster of Wiztech and now married to Juliet. Right to his promise he moved far away from the Russo family, and promised never to provide hospitality to Alex whenever she came, against Juliet's protests (because she and Alex are great friends). Max ran the sub shop because he lost the wizard competition. He is engaged to a wealthy girl. He is the golden boy of Jerry and Theresa. And finally… her parents hate her because she isn't Harper. And Harper was only her friend to keep Gigi off her back. That… and she is the family wizard.

"What happened?" The stranger asked. Normally Alex would scoff and say she doesn't spill her guts to strangers, but she was too far gone to care.

"My mom doesn't think I am enough," Alex mumbled, "And my friend backstabbed me today."

"I'm sorry to hear that," the boy said, "Would you like to get something to eat? You know, spend some time together?"

"Yeah but what's your name? I wouldn't want to hang out with someone I don't know," Alex asked in confusion, studying the stranger's facial features properly.

The stranger's eyes widened but then his face broke out into a smile.

"My name's Harry," he admitted shyly.

"Harry Styles? Thought he had hair long enough to pass him off as a girl," Alex teased, wrinkling her nose to add humor.

The boy laughed, one of the most refreshing sounds she heard ever since she heard her mom's annoying whining a half hour before.

"No, no, my name is Harry Potter. I usually got annoyed when people would gasp when seeing my face, it's nice to see people not flip when they see me here," Harry said.

"Wait, Harry Potter?" Alex asked.

"Yes…"

"Do you know my brother has a poster of you in his office?" Alex laughed.

"What?" Harry asked, purely stunned. Only wizards knew him.

"I'm a wizard, Harry, that's how I know," Alex laughed quietly, "I am an American wizard though, so our magic is completely different."

"But how come you didn't recognize me then?" Harry asked.

"Conceited are you? Just kidding. I didn't recognize you because I'm not a creepy fangirl, unlike my brother," Alex shrugged, "And by creepy I mean full out; he has little dolls of you, your poster, blankets, rugs, jackets, everything you can think of."

"Tell him I am not flattered," Harry said.

"I'm not in contact with him anymore," Alex shrugged, "But I did tell him it was a creepy obsession and you wouldn't feel appreciated with this high level of devotion. Of course, he disregarded me."

"Why don't you talk to him?" Harry asked.

"My family's dysfunctional. You see, we had a wizard competition. Here, siblings have to compete to keep their powers in adulthood. I won, Justin was appointed headmaster of Wiztech and he married his longtime girlfriend, Juliet. He never really liked me, and even though I thought he regarded me like a sister, I guess all the sentiments washed away," Alex sighed, "He won't even let me visit him."

"How do you even cope with it?"

"I cry. Sometimes write about it. Draw my anger out. But the harsh criticism took its toll recently," Alex whispered, "I recently started to cut."

"That's not good," Harry argued.

"Easy for you to say," Alex bit back, "But when you're in my shoes, you feel like you have no air to breathe. Sometimes you have to let the pain out."

"But by cutting?" Harry asked.

"Well the suicide hotline isn't very helpful. They always keep asking, 'Is that all?' like they are tired of hearing my problems. No one wants to be around me," Alex said, eyes welling up with tears, "No one understands. This is the only way."

They were quiet, watching the happy scenery in front of them, when Alex suddenly asked, "So how long are you going to stay here?"

"I actually moved into one of the apartments here in New York. Maybe you could visit sometime?" Harry asked.

"That would be great. I'm Alex Russo by the way," Alex grinned, "My family owns the Waverly Sub Station, so maybe you should come by."

"That would be great, considering I still need to buy my groceries," Harry laughed, "Do you have a phone number?"

"Sure, write it for me, as well as your address and I can text you a confirmation text, that way you will have my phone number to save," Alex nodded.

"Okay," Harry said and he wrote his phone number and address down.

"Well," Alex sighed, "I gotta face my parents sooner or later."

"You can always talk to me," Harry said, "Whenever you feel like your parents are just going out of line, you have someone to talk to."

Alex smiled. Genuinely. Even Harper never sounded this sincere with her.

"I bet you got it rough to, don't you? Most people just laugh at me when I try to seek help. But you didn't laugh one bit," Alex noted.

"I don't have parents," Harry said.

"Oh," Alex awkwardly said, "I can't say I have it better or worse, but let's just say we're on the same boat. I sometimes feel like whether I had parents or not, I wouldn't feel any better now. But I get how you feel. It's hard, I guess."

"I vaguely remember them," Harry admitted, "But from pictures I could guess we were one happy family."

"Happiness," Alex sighed, "We're seeking for it harder and harder in this world. It's quickly being exhausted like a nonrenewable resource."

"Exactly," Harry said, "But unlike you, I have some really close friends, but they're in London. They moved there after completing education and they are married."

"Married. At the age of 17?" Alex asked skeptically.

"That's what I said. But they truly do complement each other," Harry shrugged, "But how do you know my age?"

"Like I said, I have an older brother who is obsessed with everything and anything with the slightest bit of connection to you," Alex said.

Harry rolled his eyes and Alex checked her watch. Alex gasped.

"I really have to go, or else my parents will yell until I go to sleep. Nice meeting you Harry! I will text you tonight!" Alex smiled at Harry before scurrying home.

-o-

Theresa was yelling something mean and hurtful at Alex that made her lose appetite and want to go upstairs. Harper of course, ate like nothing was happening. But then again, she wasn't a true friend.

Alex rolled her eyes. It was the usual blow. It didn't hurt as much as when the condescending treatment first started. But still, it was something.

Alex flopped onto her bed and checked her phone. She remembered to text Harry her name and address and went to go do so.

After sending him a quick text, Alex remembered some tension building up in her body. This was normal when she had a long day of her parent's whining and bitching about not being good enough. And there was only one way to release it.

Opening her cupboard in her bathroom she found it – her secret stash of razors.

Peeling down her sleeves, she positioned one a little strayed off of her radial artery and pressed not-so-gently.

When the sting came, Alex released a puff of breath she had been holding. You may think it was masochistic to do this but after the sting came the sweet yet brief sensation of bliss.

In that moment Alex envisioned herself not in that prison she called her house in New York City. She envisioned herself with someone she loves, growing and raising a family with lots of love. If she didn't have this kind of optimism still in her, she might have just killed herself.

Suddenly, after making a couple of cuts, Alex wanted to become more adventurous and dig a little deeper into her skin. But then, all of a sudden, her phone buzzed.

Alex cleaned the razor and sighed, calling it a night. After cleaning her wounds with hydrogen peroxide and bandaging them up, she pulled her sleeves up and checked her phone.

It was a text from Harry.

 _Are you ok?_

Shrugging, she remembered revealing to him she cuts. Sometimes she wished she kept her mouth shut.

She replied:

 _Yes. Just cutting._

Two seconds later, he texted:

 _What happened?_

Alex bit her lip. Should she tell? But then again, Harper wouldn't be of much consolation.

 _Mom was just being mean to me again. Putting me in the spotlight of shame. I had to get rid of this anxiety, because it just seems that other than you, I have no one to run to._

She hadn't even placed her phone down before he replied.

 _I could always take you away from here._

Alex texted the question that she had on her question: _how?_

His reply was simple: _meet me in the park._

-o-

Alex flashed herself to behind the bushes so that no mortal could see her magic abilities. Then casually stepping out of the bushes, she tried to pretend like she had some business to be there at 9 at night.

"You wanted to see me?" Alex asked.

Harry jumped and turned around.

"How did you-"

"Teleportation. Now, how?" Alex asked her question very briefly.

"Just like how you got here, we could leave here, simple as that," Harry said.

"But how? We only met TODAY. We talked for A COUPLE OF HOURS. And then the very night you want to leave?" Alex asked incredulously.

"That, or you could erase all traces of your problems. Erase their minds, make a universe just for you or just flash out," Harry said, "When you're a wizard, you can do all of these things. But why didn't you?"

"Because magic is temporary. Even if you make it last a long time, it is all fake. I wanted them to really accept me, and the old me doesn't want to buy that love," Alex's eyes filled with tears, "It's never going to happen. They're never going to turn around."

"Then we can leave. Don't you have a dream? A dream you want to make reality?" Harry asked.

"My dream was only to escape this hell hole," Alex said.

"Then take my hand, and let's go," Harry held out his hand.

Alex took one long look in the direction of her home, took a deep breath, and took Harry's hand.

-o-

"Did you pack everything?" Harry asked.

"You asked me to meet you here, you never said to pack," Alex rolled her eyes, "Hang on."

Alex took out her purse and teleported all of her stuff into the purse by shrinking it so that it fit inside. Wedging her wand inside her boot, she nodded.

"Now I'm done," Alex sighed and plopped down on the couch.

"Now unpack," Harry said.

"Why? I'm not your girlfriend," Alex shrugged.

"Unless you would like to move here and get away from your family," Harry said.

"You didn't really plan much from here, did you? It happened so fast. I met you, we talked for a couple of hours and then at night after I cut, you told me to elope. I don't think friendships take that long to form," Alex said.

"You said your parents don't want you anymore," Harry said.

"I said they hate me, Harry," Alex threw her hands up.

"But the way you described your parents, they seem no different than having no parents at all," Harry shrugged.

"True," Alex made herself more comfortable, "But what happens from here out? Are you even going to stay here?"

"Yes," Harry said, "Like I told you, I moved here. You could officially move here. You could continue your education."

"Since you went to a boarding school, you don't know how education works. You are seventeen. You have to go to mortal school. High school. And you have to apply for college and further study so you can get a good degree and get money and all that nonsense," Alex said, "If you're going to live here, you're a minor and you have to comply."

"I know. I enrolled to your school, Tribeca Prep, isn't it?" Harry asked.

"Yep. Have you applied?" Alex asked.

"No, because I do not have grades in a mortal school, but I have conjured a transcript that the school accepted, so maybe when school starts I can apply. Have you applied?" Harry asked.

"Yep. The only place on Earth. Julliard school of music. Tough to get into. I don't care about the pay but playing the violin helps me get my stress out," Alex shrugged.

"Do you have your own violin?" Harry asked.

"No, I use the ones at school," Alex shrugged.

"Then how did you audition?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"I asked the principal to let me borrow an instrument," Alex said.

"Did you get in?" Harry asked.

"No, but I'm waiting," Alex said, "But if I do, I don't know about the money."

"That's no problem. I can make some money, and it won't get caught because it won't look counterfeited," Harry explained.

"Gosh look at me now, run away from home to become a criminal. I like this new outlook on life," Alex teased, making Harry grin.

"I guess we should get some sleep?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, because we need to go supply shopping. Because in a week, school will start," Alex shrugged.

"You can take the guest bedroom. Use magic to accommodate yourself," Harry showed her to her room.

"Thank you once again," Alex smiled and closed the door, not knowing she made him blush bright red.

"It's no big deal…" Harry muttered before going to his own room.

-o-

 **Get it…? It's No Big Deal? Katy Perry? No? Okay… I'm lame.**

 **ANYWAYS… I HAVE been promising a HP/WOWP chapter story but I don't want to do that lame setup where the Russo's go to Hogwarts and that boring stuff. Seriously, there is 100 of those in Fanfiction.**

 **I hope you like this short story… don't worry, eventual Harry/Alex, because I ship them hard.**

 **Love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

The week had gone by pretty quick, considering Alex wasn't getting body shamed and compared to somebody every single day. And contrary to what she initially thought, her parents were actually pretty happy that she ran away. That meant they could parade Harper around without Alex getting in the way. And Harper got Alex's old room, but to her dismay, she didn't get any of Alex's stuff, because Alex packed them with magic and brought it to her own room in Harry's apartment.

"Well, I think we got everything," Alex said, "Here is your schedule, and here is mine."

"Thank you," Harry said, taking the schedule from Alex's hand and scanning over his classes and room numbers.

"I'll show you to your classes, don't worry," Alex smiled, "I won't let you get lost."

"You're a big help, thanks," Harry smiled.

"It's nothing. It's the least I can do because you let me stay here," Alex stretched out like a starfish on the floor and sighed, "Best damn week of my life."

Harry chuckled and lied down next to Alex on the floor and looked at the brunette. Sure she wasn't all elegant and pale like those girls from Hogwarts, but she was so damn beautiful. Every time he looked at her and saw just a glimpse of Alex when she wasn't looking at him, his heart fluttered.

"You okay?" Alex asked.

"Yes," Harry cleared his throat, "Just happy you're okay. Did you…?"

"Stop cutting? Yes, I threw my stash of razors away. If you need proof, look," Alex showed Harry her forearms to indicate that her cuts were healing and old. Most were faded but none were recent.

Harry sighed in relief and pulled Alex into a hug, burying his head in her hair.

"Thank god…" Harry mumbled, making Alex blush.

"You're okay?" Alex asked.

"More than okay," Harry grinned widely, making Alex's heart flutter when she saw his wide smile.

"Well, we should get some sleep," Alex smiled, "Gotta face my enemies tomorrow."

-o-

"Well here it is, a place FULL of drama," Alex sighed the moment they stepped foot in the school.

"Do you think I will have trouble getting used to a mortal school?" Harry asked.

"Shh… don't say mortal. Or else you'll get people guessing," Alex whispered then noticed girls eyeing Harry, "But you won't have a problem fitting in. Caught a couple of girls' attention."

Harry took one look at a cheerleading squad eyeing him and simply stated, "You're all ugly."

That caused the girls to literally faint at the sight of rejection.

"What's up with them?" Harry asked, rolling his eyes at their dramatic nature.

"They never grew up with insults. They got the guys they wanted, and they succeeded because the guys were mostly jocks, you know, good-looking and hare-brained idiots whose mind is 24/7 occupied with sex," Alex rolled her eyes and went to her locker.

"I think my locker is next to yours," Harry said, opening his locker.

"Yeah, but I seldom use my locker for anything productive. Mostly, my locker is a snack compartment. Would you like some popcorn? I promise it's fresh," Alex grinned.

"You pop popcorn in there?" Harry asked, astonished.

"Of course, using you know what," Alex grinned, passing Harry a bag of piping hot fresh popcorn.

"I love magic," Harry grinned, biting into the snack.

"Tell me about it," Alex laughed before leading him to their first period class.

-o-

"So, it's lunch time, which means we can go buy a lunch and be forced to sit in there. Or you can sit out there and suffer the allergens," Alex said, "I would be tempted to sit out there and brave it but I have bad allergies."

"We brought our own lunches, so I'll sit next to you," Harry nodded.

"You might not want to let Gigi sway you," Alex said, "She's the leader of all of the dumb people in this school, which is everyone. You can call her the Queen Bee because she controls the school's hierarchy system."

"Gi…gi?" Harry had to bite back a laugh.

"It's funny, I know, but to save your butt, you don't want to talk anything bad behind her back or else she can make your life living hell in one second," Alex whispered, "Even worse than a wizard."

"How can she possibly be worse than a nose-less guy who tried to kill muggles?" Harry asked.

"Muggles?" Alex asked.

"Oh. Non magic folk," Harry explained hastily.

"You'll see why. Ah. Here she comes, making a grand entrance as always," Alex rolled her eyes and as if on cue, the doors slammed open.

Red carpet rolled down, iPhones came up on camera mode (to take pictures of the Queen), and flower girls came, throwing rose petals to make the carpet 'fragrant'.

Finally, Gigi the biggest bitch in town, walked in, like the model straight off of Vogue magazine. She smirked at the usual crowd, pushing and scrambling to get pictures of her.

Then, her eyes traveled over to Harry, who instantly captured her heart because let's face it; He's cute, he's British, maybe his accent was adorable? HER TYPE ONLY.

She walked off the red carpet (causing many gasps and an eye roll on Alex's part) and stopped at the table where Alex and Harry sat.

"Hello, Alexandra, my darling, looking as ugly as ever," Gigi drawled.

"Hello, Gigi, my bitchy queen, your stupidity is on fleek," Alex sarcastically grinned, causing Gigi to growl like a hound dog.

"Anyways, I thought you would like to sit next to me? This girl is so ugly she isn't suited for someone like you," Gigi smiled sweetly, trying to forget Alex's biting insult.

"I think I can make my own decisions," Harry snapped.

"Yes! Can't you see? He doesn't want to sit next to an ugly poor girl like you!" Gigi exclaimed ecstatically, "C'mon, my table is that way-"

"When I said I can make my own decisions, I meant I don't need someone as conceited as you making them for me. And no I don't want to date you or have anything to do with you. The sight of you makes me sick. That is why I am sitting next to Alex. The only sane person in this school," Harry said and promptly flipped Gigi the bird (something Alex taught him, like a little talisman charm to ward off bullies).

Gigi stood in shock, but then re-gained her composure. Then her attitude changed 360 degrees. She flipped her hair and glared at Harry.

"Your loss, bitch," Gigi growled and she stomped back on the red carpet towards the lunch line (which she skipped to the front of).

"Well, I think you bought your ticket out of her affections," Alex laughed as she watch the blonde yell orders around as per usual.

"Is your school this filled of drama?" Harry asked, already tired.

"Hmm… this is what I consider a 'quiet day' with the exception of the Gigi confrontation," Alex shrugged.

"A quiet day?" Harry asked, "I want to be homeschooled already."

"I say that every single day in my head," Alex rolled her eyes, "The struggle is real."

-o-

Alex and Harry stopped by their lockers for Alex to magically conjure up more popcorn then they walked out of school.

"So where is this Harper you mentioned once?" Harry asked.

"Oh. Um. Did you see this one redhead who wore a really weird outfit? Like an outfit made out of everyday stuff?" Alex asked.

Harry nodded, "I remember seeing a redhead in a water bottle styled dress."

"Th-That's her," Alex stuttered.

"You okay?" Harry asked, concerned.

"I thought she was my best friend when she was the only person who didn't make fun of me when Gigi first bullied me in kindergarten. All those idiots in kindergartens either grew up to be quiet nerds, brainless jocks or stupid cheerleaders," Alex shook her head, "There is and never will be a place for me, someone who is somewhere in between. I thought she would stick with me through thick and thin like a true friend, but I was wrong."

"What happened?"

"Well, when my parents took a liking to her, she used that as a way to completely steal my spot in the family. Justin already was annoyed with me, Max didn't get along with me and my parents probably had enough with my sarcastic attitude so it wasn't hard for her to wedge herself in," Alex shook her head, "They accepted her a lot better than they would for me."

"I lived with my aunt and uncle for most of my life, from about 1 to 11 years old. I was treated as something below trash," Harry said, "I understand what you mean. But at least I have friends who never betrayed me. I guess that even though you never had any personal tragedy unlike me, you went through worse."

Alex nodded, and suddenly her throat felt too tight to speak. She saw a toddler hold hands with her parents, both of whom looked genuinely happy to have a daughter. It kind of reminded her on how she should've been treated.

It looked so warm, comforting, and delightful. Most people would take these feelings for granted but they don't know how much of an impact they have.

Harry placed a hand on Alex's shoulder, snapping her back to reality. He knew what she was looking at.

"Maybe we should get home. We have homework and I found a couple of schools I might like to apply to. Do you think you can help me? You know, since you already applied?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, sure," Alex nodded, throwing her empty popcorn bag in the nearby trash can, "Let's go."

-o-

When Alex had gone to bed that night after they finished homework, ate dinner and worked on Harry's college applications, Harry went to his suitcase and took out Hermione's time turner.

Thinking about Alex made him curious about wanting to learn about her past. But he wanted to make sure he had enough time to actually use it and not lose sleep.

"Maybe this weekend," Harry mumbled, playing with the mini hourglass with his fingers.

He sighed and went to his desk, and found something out of place, something that wasn't his. It was Alex's diary and another big notebook, almost like a binder.

Next to it was a note:

 _Hey Harry,_

 _I know you are curious like there is something I am not telling you. But in fact, my past is too complex to accurately describe to you. There are so many things that happened, and I know it could get overwhelming if I told it in one sitting._

 _Here is my diary that is filled to the brim about my past. It is only one piece of my past. To understand the rest, you would actually need to SEE my past, in which I am trying to figure out the spell to, because let's face it, my brother Justin was THE study nerd while I slacked off on my Wizard Studies, as much as I hate to admit._

 _But if you have another way to go back in time, go for it. Just do not tamper with the past, as traveling in time is like walking on a tightrope. One slip up and you've changed destiny._

 _From,_

 _Alex_

 _PS… I placed a scrapbook here. It has pictures of EVERYTHING from my past._

That night, Harry read Alex's diary, and read about making friends with Harper, her fights with Justin and Max, to getting grounded by her parents multiple times. He read about her getting detentions, to being forced to do crazy things at school. He read about her three unsuccessful relationships with Riley, Dean, and Mason (the thought of Alex with another guy made him insanely jealous). He read about her long feud with Gigi and how it started with a staged 'accident' in kindergarten (something that reminded him of how he and Draco Malfoy first became enemies).

Then he opened the scrapbook.

He saw several formal pictures of the family all together, a few had Harper in them, with her standing out with her bizarre fashion.

Alex even scrapbooked her relationships as well. Riley and Dean were ordinary guys but Mason's appearance stroked him as British. No matter his accent really rang a bell or two.

Closing the scrapbook, he felt as if he cram studied for a test. It all made sense why she was acting in such weird ways.

She felt like she didn't have anyone to go to, anyone to rely on, no one she could vent to her feelings and cry on their shoulder. She had no one who would safeguard her secrets. Her diary was her portal to stress relief. But even inanimate objects couldn't substitute a true friend in life.

Looking at Alex's sleeping form, he was becoming more and more curious about her past… and why she had been so reluctant to bring up her ex, Mason.

It was decided. That weekend he would use the time turner to see Alex's past.

-o-

 **Doesn't seem like much but I love you all and I had to update!**


	3. Chapter 3

The weekend had come and Harry and Alex had different plans on how to spend it. Alex thought she might as well buckle down and get serious about completing her homework on time, so she decided not to go and procrastinate, like she usually would do.

Harry took this opportunity to tell Alex he will go back in time for a while, using something he had from Hogwarts.

Slipping the time turner around his neck, he decided to go back to… when Alex was in Kindergarten.

 _It was nap time. The teacher had scheduled a break for the tired children to catch a snooze before recess. Alex had no friends at that time so her cot was isolated from the other kids._

 _As she slept, Gigi silently got out of her cot, and took her apple juice from her lunch box and poured it all over Alex's cot._

 _When the kids woke up, they immediately noticed Alex's cot was the only one that was wet. Immediately, they started to laugh at Alex._

" _Aww, did wittle Alex have an 'accident'?" Gigi mocked Alex as the laughter grew louder._

 _Alex responded with a punch to the face, the one that sent Gigi flying to the floor in pain and the teacher had to split them apart._

Harry then went to the time Alex had first boyfriend, Riley, then Dean and now… Mason.

" _He only paints about dogs and America," Alex whispered, "I want to be his muse."_

" _You know that isn't going to end well," Harper reasoned._

" _Yeah, unless you want him to keep painting dogs and American pride," Alex looked at Harper as if she grew a second head._

" _I thought it was cute…" Harper shrugged._

" _He painted me as if I looked like a poodle," Alex groaned, "How is that cute?"_

" _Poodles are so cute!" Harper argued._

" _Well you have fun with that," Alex rolled her eyes, fishing out a conch shell, "I think I would like to become his muse."_

Harry watched as Alex and Mason slowly started a relationship, had their ups and downs, had a couple of break-ups and get-back togethers. But one break up ended their whole relationship.

" _Alex, I want to break up with you," Mason said seriously, one day as the couple took a stroll._

" _What? Why?" Alex asked._

" _It's because I found this girl and I really like her," Mason said._

" _And she's not me, isn't she?" Alex asked._

" _No, you're not," Mason shook his head._

" _How funny, because all the times I wanted to break up with you it ended up with you turning into a werewolf. But when you want to break up, I have to be ok with it. Here goes: yes this is an official breakup, but don't come bounding to me when she turns out to be someone you didn't expect her to be, because I am tired of being pressured into taking you back," Alex snapped and walked away from Mason._

 _The thing that stung was, Mason didn't follow her. It was short, brief, and extremely painful on Alex's behalf._

Harry had to repress the urge to beat up Mason. He decided to go to the time Alex last interacted with her brother, Justin.

" _So you see, Alex, I am the headmaster of Wiztech, I am going to move out," Justin announced pompously._

" _And how should I care?" Alex asked._

" _You will never get to see me or my wife Juliet again," Justin said._

" _Justin!" Juliet yelled, "I am friends with her! I have a right to see her if I wish to!"_

" _I am so sick and tired of her just popping in on our alone time! When we start a family, the last thing I want to happen is Alex ruining our family moments!" Justin argued._

" _Goodbye Juliet," Alex whispered, giving Juliet a brief hug, "It was nice knowing you. You're a genuine friend. I'll miss you."_

 _Then the couple watched Alex silently walk away from them, for the last time in a long time._

Alex's past was more depressing with each and every memory he viewed that he couldn't take it anymore. He went back to the present, now in his bedroom.

"Ah, you're home early. Did you see everything?" Alex asked, peeping around the corner.

Harry didn't say a word as he strode across the room and drew her into a tight hug, arms fastening around her and his chin resting on her head.

"I'm so sorry," he simply said.

"It's nothing," Alex whispered, returning his hug.

"No it's not," Harry retorted, pulling away from the hug, "When we first met, I accused you of being weak because you resorted to cutting. I didn't know what you were going through. How could I judge you so quickly without knowing anything?"

"It's hard, I know, to understand why people do the things they do. But I'm okay now," Alex smiled, "I'm living with you now. I am better now. Isn't that what matters?"

Harry couldn't respond to that, and instead, tears started to trickle down his face. Alex, concerned, took off his glasses and wiped the tears with the side of her thumb.

"Hey, come on," Alex took his hand and gently led them to his bedroom where Alex untied his shoes and leaned him in bed.

"You're tired. I will help you on your homework tomorrow. But today you have to rest, Harry," Alex suggested, "Let me make something for you."

But Harry grabbed Alex's arm and drew her into a hug and whispered, "I'm not hungry. Just stay with me here."

"As you wish," Alex nodded, making herself more comfortable in Harry's arms.

-o-

Weeks flew by and Harry got to know the little things that made Alex's world a little brighter. Like how she loves popcorn, hot sauce and pickles. Or how she loves to cuddle in blankets.

He thought she was a normal girl filled with insecurities but he also realized he was dead wrong. Truly getting to know a person meant learning them like a new language. It can be so hard, and even though it takes a long time, it is the only way to having a lasting relationship, whether a friendship or a more intimate one.

He also realized he was falling for her in so many ways, it seemed magical… cue the irony. But this love didn't need a love potion. It just was so strong that you couldn't break it with a love potion. Even love potion was as useful as water.

He realized he loved her hair down than up in a ponytail. He loved the little dimples in her smile. He realized her eyes are the color of dark chocolate. Her hair is obsidian black, like his. Alex could eat all she wants and never gain a pound, something she loves.

The list could go on and on and he could list endless things of endless discoveries he made about the girl he labeled as 'emo' when she first revealed that she cut. She wasn't emo, no one should have been labeled under such harsh criticism. She was just hurt, and she had nowhere to run to.

"Oh my god, the letter is in," Alex discarded the usual junk and clipped the bills to the fridge (she and Harry could conjure magic for the money).

Harry scooted closer with a pair of scissors. He could see the Julliard blue logo on the envelope. It was the letter that either made or broke her life. It was the only college she applied to.

"Here is the pair of scissors," Harry said, "Open it on the count of three."

"No you do it," Alex handed her letter to him, "I trust you. Being with you these several weeks made me realize you were the best change in my life."

Harry searched her eyes for any glint of mockery (not like she displayed any from the time he knew her), and came up empty.

"Okay," Harry shifted to the side of the envelope and gently cut it open.

He slid the letter out and opened it, not missing the catch of breath on Alex's part. He didn't need to go further past 'congratulations' and he knew she got in.

A smile grew on his face and Alex's eyes watered with tears of anticipation.

"You did it!" Harry ecstatically yelled, hugging Alex tightly with the letter in his left hand.

"I did?" Alex asked.

"See for yourself!" Harry grinned, nodding and showing the letter.

Alex skimmed the letter and broke down crying in joy, with Harry scooping her onto his lap.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Alex cried, "I always envisioned running away from my parents but I never knew it would happen!"

"You already have," Harry said, "You moved in with me."

"That's true," Alex said, looking at the same thing Harry was looking at on her face: the lips.

They slowly leaned in, kissing each other for the first time. They got so caught up that Alex forgot what she was doing.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry-" Alex started but was cut off by another kiss.

Minutes later when they needed air, Harry looked her dead in the eye and smiled, "That is what I had meant to tell you for quite a while."

"But we only knew each other for a couple of months," Alex whispered.

"But in those couple of months I learned so much about you," Harry replied, tucking a strand of Alex's hair behind her ear, "And I realized I love every bit of it."

Tears welled up in her eyes as she couldn't stop her emotions. She wanted this. She wanted someone who, at the end of the day, could look at her without judging her. Someone who can hug her and hold her and kiss her and tickle her. She didn't want diamonds, or jewelry or expensive things. She wanted to be spoiled with attention. Was it too much to ask?

"Thank you," Alex whispered, "Thank you for everything."

"It isn't over, and won't be anytime soon," Harry gently said, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Alex didn't hesitate in nodding yes.

-o-

"I got accepted into Julliard and you got accepted into Columbia university. We should celebrate. Not only are we in two good universities, we don't have to do that long distance relationship," Alex smiled.

"How about… no I don't think it's a good idea," Harry corrected himself.

"No really tell me. It can't be that bad," Alex grinned at her boyfriend.

"I was thinking, we should go to the Waverly Sub Station. You know, rub it in their faces that you're not as weak as they thought you were," Harry said, "But I don't know, it was just a brief idea and I know it isn't a good one-"

"No you have a point. We should visit them. Like to see how my dear old parents are doing," Alex's eyes flashed at her distant past.

"I'll be there with you, you don't have to face anything alone," Harry said.

-o-

Harry and Alex entered in the Sub Station, sitting at one of the empty tables. Theresa was yelling at Harper, who after a year of taking over Alex's job still couldn't handle the tasks with Alex's grace.

"She did a better job than you could ever do! I swear all you do is sip your stupid little vegan smoothie all day long while you get publicity and she did her work quickly and efficiently!" Theresa yelled.

"I-I'm sorry, Mrs. Russo!" Harper sobbed.

"Don't feel bad for her," Alex whispered, "Remember this used to be me one year ago. And remember, Harper used me to her own advantage."

"Trust me, I feel no sympathy for her," Harry whispered back.

"WE HAVE CUSTOMERS! GO TAKE THEIR ORDERS!" Theresa bellowed.

"Y-Yes!" Harper squeaked.

"When she asks our orders, place your menu down," Alex whispered.

"Welcome to the Waverly Sub Station, my name is Harper, may I take your orders?" Harper asked.

As if on cue, Alex and Harry placed down their menus at the same time. Harper didn't recognize Harry but she gasped upon seeing Harper's face.

"Oh hello Harper! Fancy seeing you here! I see you successfully got my spot in the family. Are they treating you nicely?" Alex asked sarcastically.

"YOU'RE… YOU'RE… YOU'RE…" Justin came up and started pointing at Harry like a maniac.

"Yes you numbskull that's my boyfriend," Alex rolled her eyes, "Nice to see that after all these years your IQ is as low as ever when it comes to common sense."

Justin glared at Alex while Juliet came up and hugged Alex.

"I have missed you so much," Juliet gushed.

"You too," Alex smiled, "Don't let Justin control you, ok?"

"He can try but he never wins," Juliet smirked, "Hi I am Juliet, as you can see, Alex's best friend and it is so nice to meet someone who doesn't put Alex down."

Harry smiled and shook Juliet's hand.

"So Alex, what university did you get into? I got into Harvard," Justin smirked.

"I got into Julliard the school of music," Alex smiled, effectively wiping off the smile on Justin's face, "And you want to know what's even more amazing? I got a full ride scholarship there. So I don't have to pay a penny for my education."

"I am so excited for you Alex!" Juliet squealed, "I promise to attend some of your concerts!"

"I'm not going to allow you to!" Justin yelled.

"You can't tell me what to do! I love you but I didn't marry you just to become a puppet!" Juliet yelled, slapping her husband across the face and stormed out of the Sub Station, with Justin following her worriedly.

"Hope she slapped some common sense into him," Alex mumbled, rolling her eyes, "Well Harry the food here sucks, let's go to Juliet's family's restaurant, the Late Night Bite. The sandwiches there are mouthwatering."

"No they're not!" Theresa yelled.

"Then why do they have more customers than you?" Alex asked.

When Theresa had nothing to say, Alex smirked and Harry followed her on her way out.

Once outside, Alex smiled at Harry and said, "Glad you told me to stop by. Said good bye in an indirect way because I don't want to see those idiots, except Juliet, in a long time."

"They're not a part of your life anymore, I am, and I want to make sure they don't create anymore negative influences in your life," Harry smiled, taking Alex's hand.

"I'm glad I met you," Alex smiled.

"I'm glad I ran into you, too," Harry smiled back.

-o-

 **So do you guys want some kind of future epilogue? Until then, I call this the END of this short story, or as you can now call it, a THREE-SHOT.**


End file.
